Stolen life
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: This is some of Parkers thoughts and how it would be if she and Logan were together and Veronica and Piz were together.
1. Stolen

Disclaimer: The only thing I own right now are these fries... Never mind my boyfriend just ate them. So obviously I don't anything. 

A/N This popped into my head as I watched last nights episode and now I really hate Parker so I thought why not harm emotionally!... this is in her point of view.

I see them, they laugh they smile sharing a secret joke I am not privy to, and it stings my heart. I know I should be happy this is what I have wanted... right? I wanted her to like me, she claimes she does. I wanted her to be our friend again to be happy for us. She is. I wanted her to be happy to. She claim she is, she is with Piz now and they seem to be happy. Logan and I are happy... right.

I have everything I wanted since that valentines day but why does it all seem fake, why do feel as though I stole it from her, when she left him. They all treat me with respect, I know it's all because of her, she tells them to be nice. They are polite but it stings how formal with me they are, they no longer my friends and now I realize they never really were, she was just nice enough to share them.

They all look at me with reproachful eyes telling me to go away, even in Logan's eyes I could see it. I know he doesn't love me but I also know he tries. We are not epic we are just plain, I once heard him talking to Wallace over the phone when he thought I had already left.

"Look Wallace I know that you are right, I do still love her, but just do what I do and picture Parker as my version of Duncan..." He was about to turn around and I quickly fled the room. The next time I saw Mac I decided to ask her about it, she still was my roomate but I knew it was because of Veronica I knew because of how distant Mac was now, no more friends just roomates.

"So who is Duncan?" I tried to sound uninterested so I wouldn't make her suspicous. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why do you want to know?" She didn't even try to sound polite now.

"I just found a picture of him and Logan in a dresser and wanted to know." I kept to myself the fact that I was not allowed to leave stuff at Logan's hotel room he never actually said it but anytime I would leave a sweater or anything else he would return it that same day. I also knew that in a drawer that was locked up he still kept a shirt of Veronica and that he still had pictures of her in his wallet I never said anything how could I, knowing I was just a placement holder until she came back to him.

"Well actually you should go ask Veronica." I dreaded those words I really didn't want to do that but I had to know why he was comparing me to Duncan. So I went to go find her, she was at the library listening to Piz's show a small smile of pride on her face.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hello." She said as she lowered the volume.

"Mac told me to ask you because I found a picture of a guy name Duncan and Logan and I wanted to know who Duncan was?"

"Oh well he was an ex boyfriend of mine and I loved him and then we broke up and we got back together and I thought I loved him but I think that he was really just someone safe you know one of those people you just go with because you know they will love you even if you don't love them. He was just sweet and such a gentlemen but we never had passion you know?" I thanked her and fled to the nearest bathroom where I cried until I had no more tears Logan didn't love me he always said passion was what he wanted I am not what he wants.

We are all here now all four of us, Veronica, Piz, Logan and me. It's a wonder Logan just doesn't throw Veronica on that table and have his way with her. The way he looks at her call her Ronnie, I'm just Parker no nickname for me. I look at Piz and I know he knows too that they are meant to be that they love each other and that we are just in the way. Piz has his arm around her waist and and Logan hands are close to hers and I know he desperatly wants to hold her too. I am in a corner all by myself no one to love me but I still smile and pretend that he loves me as much as I love him even though I know that soon I will be thrown away. I want to cry so bad because I know the reason I am so unhappy is because I stole her happiness and I tried to steal her life but I can't because she Veronica Mars the girl my boyfriend loves the girl with a boyfriend who loves her so desperatly he'll be with her even though she is in love with another. The girl who's friends might be nice and try to pretend that they will still talk to you but who will hate you the instant you cause her any pain and the pain you feel is greater than hers but you are still villian because you try to take what is not yours and everyone hates you for it even the one guy who claimes to love you.

A/N so what do you think? Please review it'll only take a second.


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars. 

A/N I wasn't going to continue this but some lovely reviews made me want to try and make it a story with at least more than five chapters.

I've decided to take a couple days off to figure out what I want to do no scratch that what I need to do. I can't live like this anymore, I don't want a stolen life I want my own. I pack a duffle bag with some clothes just the necessary to get me through a week. Then I go out to my car and drive to Logan's hotel suit. "Hey?" He's surprised to see me I can tell by how he doesn't want me to come in. The only time I actually come here is when he invites me, I can't help but wonder if he was ever like this with Veronica never wanting to let her in unless he wants to probably not, besides Mac told me she had a key to his room, while I have to wait to be asked to come in.

"Hi, I just came to tell you that I need to be alone for a couple of days ok, just to figure some stuff, so don't try to call because I won't pick up." I look into his eyes I wish there would be a hint of worry in them or resentment that I'm just leaving out of nowhere, all I see is boredom.

"If that is what you need to do go ahead." There is nothing in his voice that says he is straining to say this, in fact he seems relieved. I reach up to give him a kiss but instead of his lips I find his cheek I try not to look crestfallen so I give a smile.

"Bye." He doesn't say anything just closes the door on my face. I walk back down to my car and start to drive. I'm not really sure where I am going to go all I know that is has to be far away from Neptune, so I can think. I love Logan I really do but he doesn't love me and my relationship is just ruining my life, and it would be ok if I at least had him, but I don't Veronica Mars does. I drive past the "you are now leaving Neptune, Come back soon." sign and let out a sigh of relief. I don't know why but it seems as though I just took a big step in fixing my life. There is just one problem, I'm not really sure if I want to fix it. I know this, all of this the friends, the boyfriend it isn't mine to keep. But is it wrong for me to want it? To want it so badly that I still want to keep it, even though it is destroying me emotionally?

A/N so what do you think? Please review it'll only take a second.  
Should I continue or am I just runing this into the ground? Love U Lots- Ally


	3. Logan loves me

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars. 

I'm locked inside a dingy little hotel room in a place called "Luva's Lounge" I know lame but I just need a place to be alone and this is all I can afford if I want to save money for gas for the trip back. It's not so bad there is a window that looks out onto the beach and it is a suitable place to live not grand but not exactly rats nest either. It's been two days since I left Neptune I know I told Logan not to call me so it's no surprise when I check my messages and there is non. But still he could have just called to make sure I'm all right, to know I'm at least I'm alive. Maybe that is not what is bugging me, but the fact that he wouldn't have called me even if I told him not to. I was Parker his girlfriend only really when it suited him.

If I felt bad about a grade or sick he would just drop me off at my dorm always having some excuse or other just so that he could leave. I would be left alone in my dorm Mac tended to stay at Bronson's house, it seems as though when she found out about me dating Logan everything changed she swore she wouldn't but it did. The friends I thought I had seemed to have left me that fateful day when everyone found out. Now that I think about I'm not to sure about my decision…

Flashback

Logan loves me! Me, he chose me, he could have gone back to her but he didn't. He even told her about us the other day asked if it would be ok, because I don't want anything to change, I love Neptune and all my friends here like Mac, Wallace and Piz. Even Veronica, I mean as long she doesn't try to take Logan back, he wouldn't I know he wouldn't. I decide to go to tell Mac I mean I should tell her first I am her best friend, that is I guess besides Veronica but she still hangs out with me more than her so I guess I am her best friend! I walk into my dorm and am unsurprised to see Mac sitting at her desk on her laptop. So I plop onto her bed that is right next to her.

"Hi." I say trying to sound not so happy I mean Veronica is probably crushed right now I shouldn't be so happy, even though I can't help it.

"Hello." She says taking a quick look at me.

"So I have something to tell you, and it's a really good thing. I think, well for the most part it is, but before I tell you this I just want you to know I don't want anything to be weird between you and Veronica just because you live with me." "Parker, just tell me." She wasn't trying to be mean but was just tired of my ramblings.

"Ok Logan and I are officially dating." I swear I felt all the heat go out of that room.

"What?" "I said I'm dating Logan now." My smile was faltering.

"He just broke up with Veronica, the girl he loves. Did you forget about her?" Lies he doesn't love her, He loves me Mac is just lying.

"He doesn't love her, and it's ok because he talked to her and she said it would be fine, so it's ok besides he says he loves me." She turned off her laptop and left the room after grabbing her bag. I pouted why wasn't she happy for me, I mean Veronica doesn't even love Logan and I do so what is wrong with me being with him, I mean now we can go with double dates with her and Bronson. I decided to call Logan and tell him how Mac took the news but he didn't answer his phone. So instead I was going to try and find him at the cafeteria, he wasn't there but I did see Wallace I tried to go up to him but the moment he saw me he gave me the death glare and then left. I didn't like this why was every body being so mean, I mean Logan loves me why do we all have to worry about Veronica, I'm their friend too they should be happy that I'm happy. I go back to my dorm and fall asleep I didn't want to deal with the world I just wanted to be happy.

Later that night after I woke up I found Mac was back, "Hi." I say tentatively, I didn't want her to yell at me more.

"Hello." She stayed quiet for a moment and then after a breath she spoke again. "I'm sorry for what I said and you are right nothing will change between us. If you want to be with Logan that is none of my business." I squealed with joy and hugged her.

"Just watch we can have really fun double dates now, and we'll stay best friends." I jumped with joy and then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I came back I hear voices within the room and I was about to go in when…

"I was nice to Parker…" Who was she talking to and why did she say it as though she is being forced to be nice to me. I had to know. "Look Veronica this isn't right and you know it, he doesn't love her and you Piz will never work, you're boys usually have some sort of tormented past and Piz comes from Pleasantville, not usual territory." She was quiet for a moment and then a sigh of resignation came from her. "Fine I'll play nice but don't tell me to really like her because she is ruining everything and you know it. How can she be a part of our group when she isn't really our friend? Ok, I will try, a little but she makes one more stupid remark of how Logan loves her I swear Ronnie, I'm telling her truth to her face." I felt a tear slip down my cheek but as soon as she hung up I went inside looking as happy as possible as though I heard nothing, I was about to start polite conversation. When I saw she was pretending to be asleep, so I got into my bed and when I heard her snoring, I got my cell phone and tried to call Logan but no answer. Well that's ok because Mac and Wallace might not like me now but soon they will love me the same or maybe even more than they do their precious Veronica and soon they won't have to pretend to like me because they will love me and I will have a perfect life.

It was meant for me just because Veronica had it first doesn't mean she just placeholder for me, until everyone had me, because I will be loved by all I mean I'm nicer than Veronica and just as cool, besides I don't have that nasty sarcasm to go along with my looks.

End of Flashback

How stupid had I been back then, thinking Veronica was placeholder, no she was the rightful owner. I was so dumb Logan doesn't love me he especially didn't back then. I can't help but laugh when I think of how I had planned to take her friends away, and be just like her, which is all I really wanted. Her friends love her and now detest me I think Logan is a robot now, only has a soul when Veronica is around him, or when he is away from me. But I still love him, and am not sure if I could just give him up, I know I only get his shadow, but maybe just with that we could be happy. Maybe it's my fault; maybe I've given up and just need to try a little harder?

Please review. I think I'm going to make two more chapters of her having flashbacks to show how everyone treat her and how it took for her to finally realize Logan didn't love, or should I just get her back to Neptune? Tell me what you think! -Luv U Lots- Ally


	4. Realizing

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars. 

A/N: Sorry I know I have not updated in a long time but I was sick for a time and I kind of got caught up in my Trory story, I promise not to let it happen again.

Ok maybe I am overacting a bit, I mean it wasn't all bad, there was a time when Logan did act like he loved me, or that he was at least trying to love me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I was thinking that we could go take a weekend off, you know go up to Lake Tahoe, I know it's hot down here but up there it's snowing." Logan said as we were lying in his bed, wrapped up in the sheets. We had been going out for a while, and while nobody else seemed to like me much, Logan and I were going great, we were a we, and I was ecstatic.

"Are you serious?" I asked sitting up.

"Of course I am, look I know not everyone is as happy for us as I had hoped so I think we deserve a vacation, just us two. What do you think?"

"Oh gosh Logan I would love to." I said hugging him and kissing him. "Oh I have to go shopping!" I exclaimed getting up and finding my clothes. "Let's see I'll need a jacket, mittens and scarves!" Logan laughed as he watched how excited I was.

"Parker, you do know that it will be just for maximum of four days."

"I know but I still have no winter clothes, plus this just gives me an actual reason to go to the mall. Oh do you think that Mac, will want to go with me? I mean hate going alone." That sort of dampened my spirit, Mac would never go with me not unless Veronica would say it was a good idea which I knew she wouldn't.

"I actually don't think that is her scene." He was being sweet; he wanted to see me happy.

"You're probably right." I said adjusting my make up in the mirror and my blouse.

"You could ask Tina she loves to be at the mall." Tin was visiting for the week she didn't like me very much in fact the moment she shook my hand she straight up told me Veronica was better for Logan than me and that I shouldn't feel too bad when he dumped me. Logan told me not to worry about it, but it stung.

"You know what babe I think I'll just go alone, that'll be faster." I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later."

"I'll call you." I just gave him a smile.

"Of course." I left him there on the bed, as I went to the mall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------end of flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------

We never did get to go the Lake Tahoe, Logan got drunk, two days before and got in a car crash. It never mattered to me that we didn't go, what hurt was the fact that Veronica Mars was the one on his in case of emergency list.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had rushed over to the hospital the moment Veronica had called which had been at midnight; I stayed all night at the hospital because I couldn't see him until eight in the morning, which was when visiting hours started. As I walked into the room Veronica got up out of her chair she was in which was by his bed and walked up to me.

"Parker, he is doing alright it was a rough night but he got through it, he's stable now."

"Veronica, thank you so much for calling and for helping him get through this."

"Hey don't worry its Logan; I would never have left him alone. Oh and he might act weird he sort of on a lot of medication right now." She just nodded at me and walked out. I was left alone with Logan again. I went to his side and sat down in the chair Veronica had just occupied. After thirty minutes of just waiting Logan finally began to wake up.

"Veronica?" He asked with squinted eyes.

"No, babe, it's me Parker." He gave me this look and I swear he looked sad and then he started to laugh hysterically. "What so funny?" I asked getting worried.

"No, I mean it's so déjà vu I mean during the time when I am all messed up I'm with Veronica and then when I am all better I get to be with you, it's like me and Veronica can only be together if something is wrong with me." I just laughed nervously I mean it's the medication not him.

"You know why don't we, talk about something else."

"Why? I love talking about Veronica, she's the best, and you know I love her, that's why I don't tell you I love you because I don't." He kept on laughing and I could feel tears stinging my eyes. He kept saying how beautiful Veronica was, so I left I couldn't handle it. I ran into Veronica in the hallway.

"Hey Parker is everything ok, is Logan ok." I looked at her she wasn't concerned about me just Logan and I knew they still loved each other.

"He's fine I just think you should be with him, I have classes. Bye." I left the hospital as fast as possible, when I got in my car I let the tears fall.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------

We never talked about that visit just pretended it never happened. And maybe that was one of the reasons we didn't work, we never talked didn't want to have problems. So we just swept it under the carpet. I never used to be like that I had been the type of girl that loved to talk about the relationship that was what I based my relationship on, how open we could be with each other. Yet maybe what I had with Logan was deep enough not to need to talk? You could never know you do find love in the strangest places.

I smiled as the realization hit me. As I looked about my room, I knew that it was time to go back; I had finally been able to clear my head. So I packed up my bags which I really I hadn't unpacked in the first place and placed them in my car. As I was about to shut the door to the room, I looked around it one last time, knowing I would come here again if I ever needed to think and just like that I was back on the road headed to Neptune.

A/N: So what do you think? Did she decide to stay with Logan or leave him. You might be surprised. So if you review I'll promise to update fast because reviews make me want to write. So if you want to know, review! Tell me what you think! -Luv U Lots- Ally


	5. This is it

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Logan but I don't nor anything else related to Veronica sadly that dream did not come true. 

A/N: Don't kill me! I am so sorry about the long wait, it just family problems along with school work and well all that kills my muse, especially for this story because I have a harder time on this one than my other ones, because Parker is going through changes and I'm not sure I'm showing that as much as I want to, well without further ado, here is the fifth chapter of Stolen, enjoy!

It was either now or never, I told myself this over and over as I tried to muster all my courage to knock on Logan's door. I had just gotten into town and this is the first place I came to, I just had to talk to Logan even though it is eleven at night and I am not sure if he will be here or not. Finally I took a deep breath and knocked. Then I waited and nothing happened, so I knocked again, this time the door did open and what I saw, broke my heart there opening Logan's door, my boyfriends door, was Veronica Mars.

She looked startled to see me, we stood there for a while but she broke the silence. "Parker, hi I was just here helping Logan out sort through some of Duncan's stuff." It sounded like she was going to go into a long and detailed excuse for being here, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Where's Logan?" So I cut her off.

"Oh he is….. You know what you shouldn't be out there come on in." I take the step in and silently berate myself for have waiting for her to invite me in I should have just come in, I mean he is my boyfriend! Then Logan came out of that room that I heard used to be Duncan's. He takes one look at me and then looks at Veronica, immediately she grabs her bag and jacket that were on the couch.

"Well I have to go, Piz and I have plans, plus I told him I would not take long here. So bye, Parker great to see you and Logan I think I am just going to take this box with me, bye." She quickly picks up a box that was on the counter and leaves the suite in a rush.

"Parker, hey." Logan says as he comes and kissed my forehead, but I step away from. "Have a good time, where ever you were?" He asks as he looks at me confused.

"What was Veronica doing here?" I tried not to sound angry but it really wasn't working.

"She just, was going through some stuff with me, some stuff from, Duncan." I nodded my head as I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Why Veronica?" I demanded as I held back tears.

"Because she was the one who was there for me when he was gone, because you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I could if you would just let me into your life Logan!" I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to argue, but at least we were talking about our problems.

"You are in my life, you just can't be a part of that life."

"What life!" I asked exasperated.

"The life I had before I met you the one I had in high school, the one with Lilly, Duncan and Veronica."

"Why can't I be a part of it?"

"Because you can't! Okay you can't this is something only the four of us are privy too, and you just can't know!"

"You're pushing me away, Logan do you know that?"

"You're being difficult do you know that? Just because I can't tell you what happened during high school, your angry."

"No, it because you won't tell me, so I am left out in the cold while Veronica knows all your dark secrets! Then she is the one you go to when you need help dealing, like on Lilly's Birthday or Duncan's."

"Because she was there, she knew them she loved them such as much as I did, because she was here before you! You wouldn't understand your not as damaged as we are."

"I was raped, Logan! How much more damaged can you be?"

"The person who raped you wasn't someone you knew, you weren't hated by the entire school, for something stupid really, your father didn't abuse you or kill your girlfriend, did ever take pills for depression, so many that you no longer were a person, but a robot?" I just stayed silent. "No I didn't think so and you don't know the side affects of all these things so don't pretend to! Veronica and I had to deal with these things with our friends we even had to deal with the loss of not just one but both of our friends. So I am sorry but that is not something you can help me with."

"You know Logan I came back determined to make it work, I wanted us to try and have a real relationship not this thing where I am just second to Veronica, but now I realize that, that is not possible is it? You will always love Veronica." I didn't have to ask I knew it was the truth, I wasn't angry anymore I just felt defeated.

"Yes, you are right I will always love her and I'm sorry, but you can't replace her. I thought maybe with enough time I could love you but I'm sorry I can't love you." All the anger left his body, it was over this is was it we were over.

"Goodbye Logan." I looked at him straight in the eye I would leave with my dignity intact not with my head down.

"Goodbye Parker." I started to walk out but as I opened the door I had to stop.

"You should be with her and she should be with you, if you love each other don't make Piz suffer for this, it's bad enough it's been this long don't stretch it out any longer." He nodded and then I left my heart shattered, I finally let the tears out. I didn't want to cry at least not until I got to my car but I couldn't hold it in any long. After three minutes of just standing there tears running down my face I walked down to the lobby and walked out that door, knowing that it was finally really over, and we could never be together again.

A/N: Again I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but be kind and review. I don't want to say that I need at least ten reviews before I post a chapter but it does make me work faster and I need to know what you guys like and don't like so I can sort of plan my next chapters.  
Luv U Lots- Ally!!


	6. Unexpected Friend

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Logan Echolls but I don't nor anything else from this story.

A/N: So sorry for lack of updating but here is a chapter I hope you all enjoy!

I had forgotten how bad break ups were, I feel horrible I know I should be happy that I am mature enough to know when a relationship is hurting me emotionally and to end it, but let me just say life sucks right now. Yep I am in my dorm room by myself Mac is at Bronson's and I'm in my PJ'S eating ice cream from the carton oh did I mention I hate my life?

Shouldn't this be easier I know Logan didn't really love to say love me so why do I feel like this? I close my eyes and bang my head on the wall, then take another spoonful of chocolate chip heaven. I let my tears fall because I have no one here, back home my friends Janice and Courtney would come help me wallow and talk about how much better my life is without my ex, but now I have no one. So pull the covers over my body and let the sadness take over me.

Then I heard a knock at the door I groaned, I wanted to just lie in this bed forever and never leave. However, I reluctantly got up due to the incessant knocking. When I opened the door, I got the surprise of my life.

"What are you doing here?" I asked voice unusually calm even though there was anger boiling inside of me. "Why did you come?" I wiped my cheeks I didn't want her to see me like this.

"Ok, Parker I know we aren't friends to say friends, but we were at one time weren't we? Before the Logan incident and I really was hoping you could be happy with him." There in my doorway stood the one and only Veronica Mars with two pizzas' and a bag full of candy and what seemed like movies. "And if you want you have every right to kick me out and hate because I know what Logan told you and I am sorry, really I am." She looked so sincere and I wondered was it her I hated or was it just Logan after all he was the one using me.

"I want you to know I have no intention of getting back with Logan, I'm happy with Piz, really I am. I mean were not complicated and it's nice for once." I just nodded; she took that as a hint to continue. "I just I can't believe he actually told you all of those things and I want to say I'm sorry, and I brought these," she said holding up all the food. "Because I am an expert, sadly at break-ups and I know you need someone, and I realize things with Mac aren't so good, so I'm here on mission to help you to be your friend even if it's only until you get through the mourning period. So what do you say, friends?" She held out her hand, I hesitated a moment before I shook it.

"Friends." I said which made her smiled, then I opened the door all the way. "Come on in," she came in and placed her armful of things on a counter.

"Ok so I figured you would want to mope and cry so I brought the Notebook and A Walk To Remember."

"Good choices." I said as I brought plates out for the pizza.

"Thank you." She began to set up the DVD player. "So which first?"

"The Notebook, definitely." We spent the rest of the day watching both movies over and over again, crying, and stuffing our selves with food. It was nice to know I wasn't alone, even though I really couldn't talk to herm that would just be too awkward.

"Can I ask you something?" Veronica looked up from her pizza.

"Yeah sure."

"Ok, well do you love Piz?" Veronica thought about it for a second just a second.

"Yeah I think I do." I nodded my head, it was a lie, I knew but maybe she just wasn't ready to face reality, or she didn't want to say she loved Logan in front of me. I was surprised when she kept talking. "I just think that he's good for me, he loves me and it cute and sweet like your first love. It's good and you knew he'll never hurt you." I just smiled, she was scared of real love and I think I was too.

"Well I would love to stay some more and gain at least ten more pounds but I have to go Piz is working the late shift and it's almost midnight meaning he's almost off, I'll think I'll go surprise him." She got up to leave but I stopped her before she reached the door.

"Veronica thank you, for today it was nice to feel like I had a friend who helps me out through the tough times." I gave her a short hug.

"I know we can't do the talk thing because that would be too awkward, but you should definitely find someone." We shared a small smile before she left. Then I went back to my bed and fell asleep.

A/N Please tell me what you think.

Luv U Lots-Ally


End file.
